


The First Time Rick Walked in on Summer Showering was an Accident

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, Incest, Lots of sinning, Lust, actual explicit smut, lots of guilt, morty is brief here as well-as brief as he can be in 23 pages, sad summer at points, sumrick - Freeform, tension of many kinds, the epitome of sin ok, the space grandpa and summer have the sex, this thing is really fucking long ok im talking over 10k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Rick destroys the galactic federation and his daughter's marriage certain dynamics in the Smith household shift. Summer due to this shift goes to take one shower in the downstairs bathroom. Rick has been avoiding his granddaughter after the take down for his own reasons but unfortunately runs into her in the most awkward situation.Including smut and is a long fic made up of more than 10k words.





	The First Time Rick Walked in on Summer Showering was an Accident

_The first time Rick walked in on Summer showering was an accident._

In the Smith home there was three bathrooms, the private one within Beth and Jerry’s room, the second-floor bathroom, and the first-floor bathroom which was typically reserved for guests. Beth typically did not have guests over any longer though due to her mad scientist of her father constantly creating conflicts guests most likely wouldn’t understand.

Originally Summer and Morty shared the upstairs bathroom and Rick took over the guest bathroom.

Now with the upcoming divorce between Beth and Jerry the bathroom situation adjusted and their father decided to make use of their bathroom as well. Morty didn’t find much of his hygienic habits affected by Jerry moving into their bathroom, Summer was devastated. All of her hair products had been banished to a basket, most of the time she found her brushes used by the boys, and Morty was constantly “knocking” her toothbrush into the toilet.

With the dawning of summer and it’s over bearing sun-one that didn’t scream-the family was sweating and in need of showering often. The season also brought the release of school and left Summer with time to find a much-needed summer job. The house was burdened with tension between all of its members as time passed before Jerry’s leaving.

If she was being honest she was upset about the divorce, despite being stupid they were still her parents.

She was the mistake and cause of their misery and finally after seventeen years they were righting their wrong? Summer wasn’t quite sure. The divorce would be difficult but she felt her father did deserve happiness and Beth would never put Jerry before Rick. Although Jerry would hold her verbally hostage and she wished he had some fucking backbone he was her dad. The split was overdue but it left her feeling more irritated with her mother the whole thing reminding her how her mother initially didn’t even want her.

Avoiding the home meant more time to be free of her more negative emotions.

Rick on the other hand was much more brighter lately after attaining the lead patriarchal role of the family.

When he drank flask after flask of booze the smirk never left his handsome face. Morty seemed more disconnected from his grandfather during their adventures but still enjoyed their time together. Neither of them took great note of Summer’s absence for eight hours a day to work at a local breakfast joint.

Summer could feel the agitation of her alarm clock in her bones before it even rang, sighing and rolling over to slam her palm on snooze before it could signal it was six am.

In a loud thud the redhead rolled over and fell to her bedroom floor to make her trudge to the shared bathroom. No one was ever up when she used the bathroom but it was still covered in the remains of the boys. As her small pale feet padded on the freezing bathroom floor and her eyes flashed over the Victoria secret magazine poorly hidden next to the toilet she snapped.

The week had already been long enough.

Ethan, her on and off boyfriend, did not understand she couldn’t text during her shift. Her phone would be blown up by his insistent messages that were either filled with hearts or knife emojis. The feelings of being unwanted in her family stung when no one greeted her when she walked home through the door. And the fact that even after doing all she could to save her absolute jackass of a grandfather he didn’t spare a glance in her direction became all too much at once.

Her blood shot eyes flew over to the mirror as she stared back at her own tired freckled face and resisted the urge to scream.

Curling her fingers around her towel from the hook she decided that she could not use this bathroom since it caused her so much anger.

Slamming the wooden door without consideration for the rest of the family she stomped down the staircase to the guest bathroom. It was stationed closer to the garage and Summer half expected it to have some remains of Rick.

The bathroom was bare though and was similar to the last time she had used it still covered with the same decorations her mother had placed.

A lone toothbrush and facewash lay on the sink signaling the only mark the domain was used by anyone.

The simplicity comforted Summer and ebbed her anger to subside momentarily. Sighing now realizing just how exhausted she was she closed the door behind her. Opening the glass door of the shower she turned on the hot knob and listened to the harsh slosh of water until the pressure equalized and it ran smoothly. The sleep shorts covered in pink polar bears dropped from her lush hips. Her tank releasing her curves only after a languid yank over her head.

Nude and still only half-awake Summer stepped into the shower.

Rick drunkenly stumbled from his workbench still hungover from the effects of his drink. Recently he had abandoned human liquor for something a bit heavier from another multiverse. Just as he had abandoned interacting with his granddaughter.

Something about Summer was starting to really irk him in the most inappropriate of ways.

The way she spoke with her valley girl accent gnawed at his ears but the way she moved her lips begged. Across the dinner table she had become sparse lately but before he couldn’t stop the way his eyes followed her hips when she would stand and walk to the kitchen. His granddaughter had a nice behind, figure, hell everything. Despite ‘choosing to get all c’s’ her intelligence shone through her actions, she was just naïve. She was a beauty on her own in an insecure troubled way-his type. When he had first moved in with Beth and his family Summer was never on his radar.

Of course, he tolerated them, but Summer was annoying and he never looked at her longer than he needed to. Yet over time he remembered he was in fact human and had human urges. Her body reminded him that he was still a functioning man and she was fiercely loyal. Rick had done many immoral acts but the attraction was crossing a line. He didn’t have many boundaries but blood was one of them.

Over the time he had spent back with his family Summer and him had grown closer. When he returned from destroying the entire citadel of Rick’s he was overjoyed and still was. Everything, like always, worked out just as he had planned. But when Summer was held hostage he saw himself reflected in the citadel council Rick holding onto his C137 Summer.

During the standoff, he could see the possession the other Rick had over her, all the Rick’s shared the same inherent conflictions about Summers. A dangerous desire they could not fulfill and hid under layers of insults and distaste. Regardless of when he realized this genetic lust he knew it put her in harm’s way and for once he wasn’t going to be selfish.

So, he backed away.

None of that was in the forefront of his mind currently though, just the desire for a hot shower and to nap off the booze in his cot. Rick was sure with Jerry leaving soon, he would get a better sleeping situation even though he barely slept. Nighttime made up not only half of all time and he would rather not see the images of dreams his vast memory could throw together. Squinting as he felt for the doorknob, Rick belched and struggled into the hallway.

“Wubba lubba dub dub…”

He held his head used to headaches but not splitting migraines. Focusing on the task at hand to get to his bathroom, his large hand flew to cover his mouth when a burp came up with a little something more. Rick looked ridiculous shuffling along the carpet and when he finally reached the bathroom he paused.

Even in his drunken stupor he was surprised to hear the water running.

Naturally his mind ran through the most recent event he could remember-waking up. As he woke up he could recall it was dark outside still from the garage window. Who would be showering at night?

His stomach gurgled and comforting himself with the very probable assumption it was Morty masturbating just in a new place, Rick bust open the bathroom door.

“G-Grandpa Rick!”

Summer shrieked with the sound of the doorknob smashing into the wall and Rick had already doubled over emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet.

Nose pointed into the toilet bowl, his eyes grew and twitched as her high-pitched voice hit his eardrums shattering them. Surprised just as much as Summer, Rick pulled his face out of the toilet bowl and stared at the foggy glass door of the shower.

“What the fuck!”

Soaking and almost comically visible through the shower’s glass door, Summer scrambled to maintain her modesty.

With an expression similar to a deer in head lights, Rick drunk in the image of her withering in the water with the iconic remains of puke on his chin.

Summer was a mix of milky curves and freckles. Her breasts were proportionate to her body and her seeing the mounds made his fingers shake in desire to touch. Hungry for more his eyes ran down her stomach noting the toned muscle around her ribcage as well as the sweet small pocket of natural pudge at the bottom of her belly. Rick was more than positive she obsessed about getting rid of it and ingested the sight guiltily. Knowing his seconds were running low he skimmed Summer’s plush looking hips and long legs that his gaze followed to the floor.

Everything in his body throbbed, pulsing in a similar manner to his migraine but in a much more pleasurable way. Her wet hair stuck to her shoulders down to the middle of her back a darker tint of red in the water, and Rick managed to make one coherent thought through his daze.

_The curtains match the drapes._

“Sh-shut the Fuck up Sum-urp-Summer! C-Can’t you see-I’m fucking puki-king? What are you doing in my bathroom!”

Rick hollered back at his granddaughter and she only glowered in return still screaming how she needed to shower and for him to leave.

“Fucking-pervert! Leave!”

Now with a new reason to drink, Rick had to resort to covering his ears to block out her screaming before he passed out. At the pinnacle of grace, he grabbed onto the small trash basket in the bathroom and managed to leave the bathroom.

Crawling on his hands and knees with the trash bucket snug under his arm Rick escaped the bathroom with his head still attached to his shoulders.

* * *

 

Dinner was the most awkward it had been since Jerry and Beth announced the decision to divorce.

Rick had sighed in relief when Beth had sat out the plates and made an offhand comment that Summer must not be back yet to join them. His relief was short-lived though as Summer walked through the front door and he inhaled his peas.

“Oh my god, Dad are you ok?”

Beth patted her father’s back as he coughed heavily into his elbow.

Jerry turned around to greet Summer as she stood in the doorway hanging up her purse. She didn’t smile or respond and stood frozen for a moment at the sight of her grandfather. Forcing her eyes down she unbuttoned her long sleeves and rolled them up and removed her diner apron.

With long tired steps, she made her way to the dinner table and patted her father’s shoulder showing uncharacteristic care.

She couldn’t tell if it was pity for the fact he had to stay and watch his whole family worship the fucked-up god that was her grandfather, but that was her way of greeting him. Jerry at first shocked then smiled at the response and continued to eat.

Beth stood and fixed Summer a plate of food setting it before her and returning to her own seat.

The silence settled over them suddenly and it made Rick cringe.

Summer stabbed her piece of meat and jammed it in her mouth feeling a variety of feelings about the incident that occurred that morning. The sound of chewing filled the room and slowly but surely the same unavoidable sin entered Rick’s mind.

He had worked so hard to avoid Summer, to forget about that deep desire to claim her, touch her, own her.

Yet now as his pretty little granddaughter sat across the table with flushed exhausted cheeks, a maple syrup stained button up, and black slacks it all came rushing back. Rick never realized how much of a kink for waitresses he had, or maybe it was because he had seen every inch of this particular waitress naked that morning. Even when drunk he had an impeccable memory and the fantasy of unbuttoning her blouse and suckling on her untouched shoulder wouldn’t leave his mind.

On cue, he could feel his slacks tightening and he scooted himself closer to the table abruptly shaking everyone’s drinks.

“Uh-uh heh ‘scuse me…”

Rick mumbled out before burying back into his plate and wondering if he should make an excuse to leave. He loved to flee, it really was the best battle plan.

Everyone was confused at Rick’s behavior, especially Morty.

Morty glanced between Summer and Rick sensing something to be off. Feeling particularly more awkward than usual he tilt his head staring at his sister.

“H-how how was w-work Summer?”

Unsure he should have even spoke Morty stared back down at his plate and waited for her response. Summer was pleasantly surprised her brother even asked her anything and held back her initial unenthused comment with a genuine smile.

“It…It was okay. Thanks for asking.”

Beth took over the conversation from that point on seeing for once that Summer may actually want to talk. Morty was relieved because all he wanted was to sleep after the day’s adventure, he could care less about Summer’s job but wanted to break the silence and at least acknowledge his sister.

“A-Are you gonna need to take another sh-shower?”

Rick asked and looked directly at Summer not expecting her eyes to be on him when he looked up. Their eye contact was brief and he regretted asking as soon as the question left his lips. Clearing his throat, he swiftly gathered his finished plate and cup to leave the table.

Jerry and Beth both raised their heads and shared a glance and looked at Rick confused. He avoided their eyes though and Morty stared at Summer waiting for her response. The tips of her ears turned pink and she made a face.

Acting puzzled by the question as well, Summer laughed softly.

“Well of course Grandpa, I’m not a pig…”

The older man nodded in response and disappeared into the kitchen to take a sip from his flask. The family continued to eat falling again into silence. Rick returned from the kitchen to announce he had things to work on in the garage and kissed Beth’s head as he left.

Blinded by any sort of love from her father, Beth quickly dismissed his question to Summer. Jerry blamed it on his constant drinking and assumed he had no filter. Although Morty kept the question in mind as well as their strange interaction. He had noticed Summer no longer got to come along on adventures, part of him felt victorious since they fought for Rick’s attention but he also was starting to distrust his grandfather as well.

Summer knew exactly why he had asked, her brows furled as the thought of her admittedly handsome grandfather seeing her naked-touching himself-the crude idea of him stroking himself for her causing heat to pool in her abdomen.

Disgusted with herself Summer cringed and suddenly pushed herself from the table.

“I’m not hungry anymore!”

And with this she darted away to the refugee of her room.

* * *

 

Weeks passed after the incident and Summer returned unenthusiastically to showering in the upstairs bathroom. Morty found himself becoming exhausted with being the only grandchild to be dragged around and soon after prodding from Morty, Summer was invited to join them.

She didn’t have many days off to really go out and risk her life every afternoon like she had before but she never said no.

Rick allowed the two grandchildren to argue over the passenger seat in the past but now he specified it was Summer’s seat. In a way, it was a peace agreement between the two but also just Rick’s selfish desires overruling his reason. He did what felt good for him, and having Summer sit next to him felt good. It wasn’t too sinful anyway, not like he was touching her. In a way he had failed himself, he wanted to keep her out of harm’s way and bringing her along was the opposite of that.

It was a compromise for his sanity and he agreed with himself he still wouldn’t directly interact with her more than necessary.

Rick upheld that boundary and didn’t speak to her in the ship or at home unless it was a gruff insult or instruction. Summer seemed to be unbothered by this and snapped back at him like she always had. The two kept a comfortable distance although Morty still felt tension between their trio in the backseat of the ship.

Occasionally he would feel Summer’s brown eyes on him, Rick only mentioned this to her once and she brushed it off.

Her denial only furthered his curiosity and the underlying want to pull her apart. They looked after each other in a similar manner of longing and inability to find fulfillment. The memory of Summer in the shower replayed in his mind often, and he again found himself watching her every movement when he could. Images of her movements meshed with her distinct vanilla smell and left him dizzy and frustrated. Rick couldn’t remember the last time he had to refrain from touching himself to a thought as much as he had to lately. Lying in bed unable to fall asleep he felt his lower half aching for release, he was self-indulgent but he couldn’t bring himself to go through with it due to his guilt.

That day in particular though Summer had gone to work. The family only saw her at dinner and she ate quickly and typed away on her phone the entire meal. Rick didn’t miss how she smiled down at the screen every time it beeped.

Skipping away to her room no one heard from her for the rest of the night.

Around midnight Rick and Morty lounged along the couch watching a re-run of ball fondlers and waiting for the sequel to two brothers. Morty yawned rubbing his tired eyes and his chin dropped down to the middle of his chest. His grandfather too involved in the show and his flask, snorting as a graphic scene of someone being shot multiple times flashed across the screen.

“M-Morty ya-urp ya wanna see if the sequel to two brothers is on in another dimension?”

Rick groaned before leaning over to the other side of the couch to jostle Morty but the kid was knocked out. Morty had also adapted to Rick’s shaking of him in his sleep and snored softly. Contemplating waking up Morty the hard way Rick perked up to hear footsteps from the stairwell followed by the sound of glass breaking and a loud exclamation.

“Oh shit! God-dammit!”

It was Summer alright.

Turning to look over his shoulder he watched Summer waddle into the kitchen drenched in the remains of her soda. Her entire stomach down to her thighs were dripping pop and he debated whether he should let her know he was awake or not.

He couldn’t help himself.

Chuckling at the sight, Rick rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen behind his granddaughter.

“You’re a r-real fucking clutz huh, Summer?”

She turned to look at the taller man and blushed furiously before smiling herself.

“Shut up, Grandpa Rick.”

The two of them shared a small laugh before sinking back into the accustomed tension that plagued them. Clearing his throat Rick tried not to think of the last time he saw Summer wet and how he wished he was the one making her wet.

Brushing a fly away that got into her vision, Summer rinsed her hands in the sink as Rick began to move away back to the living room. Furling her brows, she debated whether or not she should ask him and Rick was on the same conflicted wavelength. Both of them decided to raise their voice at the same moment and their words clamored.

“Would it be okay if I used your-”

“Y-you should really-”

Summer and Rick concluded their sentences in unison only hearing the final word of the other’s sentence.

“Shower…”

Laughing nervously the teenage girl shook her still wet hands to dry them spraying water everywhere. Rick gave her proper distance not for her but for his own sake and to avoid the instinct to pull the soiled tank top and sleep shorts off her body. Apologizing for interrupting and being met with Rick’s hurried ‘yeah su-ure’, she moved down the hall and out of eyesight to his bathroom.

A few moments passed and he smacked his palm against his forehead. Why the hell did he even talk to her! Cursing under his breath and taking a particularly long drag from his flask he wandered over to the bottom of the staircase where she had broken the glass. Without much thought to his own hands he snatched up the broken glass and moved to throw it in the trash. Rick glanced back over to the sticky puddle of soda her spill had left and hastily wiped it up as well, he had been enough of a good Samaritan for the household now.

Cleaning up other people’s mess wasn’t something new to him though, he mused and smirked thinking of the citadel of Ricks.

The sound of the shower running joined Morty’s methodic snores and Rick jumped back over the couch into his usual spot. Looking over at Morty and seeing a chunk of his brown hair hazardly falling into his face he suddenly remembered the last thing involving Summer he had to get off his chest before he could ignore her again.

Rick jogged away upstairs as Summer scrubbed the gluey liquid from her skin. She let her mind run as she stood under the water. The texts from the new hot guy she was talking to were interesting to say the least and it was better to focus on an idiot rather than her grandfather. Shaking her head and coming to the realization there was no towel in the bathroom, Summer felt concern creep over her once again.

Running through every possible solution to her problem Summer comes up with none and waited under the water a few minutes longer. Her clothes are still soaked with soda and there is no closet with extra towels in this bathroom. Biting back the extra explicit thoughts that accompany the action she calls out for Rick.

“Grandpa? Grandpa can you bring me a towel?”

Rick hears this as he walked back towards the couch and for a second wished Summer had no vocal chords. Groaning internally at the fact he was putting her in yet another potentially scaring situation he yelled back shoving his hands in his lab coat pockets.

“Y-you sure there’s not a towel in there s-urp-sweetie?”

Even though she was completely alone and Rick’s voice was scratched up hearing him call her sweetie still made her blush. Summer stared at the ceiling and cursed under her breath.

“No. There’s none. Please stop being a dick and just bring me one.”

Going silent she listened closely and heard his footsteps fade away slowly. It seemed like a mini eternity before he returned and knocked on the bathroom door. Summer jumped at the sound and squeaked.

“Just-just cover your eyes and set it on the toilet seat…”

Rick swallowed thickly on the other side of the door.

“Y-yeah yeah I’m not fucking s-stupid, Summer.”

Hesitantly Rick placed his hand over his eyes and pushed open the bathroom door, guided by Summer’s voice he placed the towel on the toilet seat. Greedily just to fuck with her longer he patted the towel several times.

“Right there is fine!”

Summer snapped at him and he couldn’t help but snicker. Closing the door and letting it click he let his hand run down his face as he practically purred at her bitchy little comment. Sighing his mind immediately scolded him for his behavior and Rick pinched the inside of his wrist until he regained control.

Just one last thing before he went back to ignoring her like he should.

“H-hey..Su-urp-summ-”

As he was midsentence the water turned off and Rick paused not expecting to have to do this face to face.

“Huh?”

The sound of her shuffling greeted his ears and then he looked down to see Summer wrapped in her towel staring up at him with expectant eyes. She ran her eyes over his angled features from his bushy eyebrows to his strong jaw. Seeing her up close was a much different experience than before, and he almost raised his finger to wipe away a small bead of water clinging to her lower lash.

“I…er-I just wanted to-to say…”

Rick’s voice dropped down in volume and he mumbled the word out as if it took physical pain to say it.

“Sorry. For walking in on o-on ya kid.”

Summer couldn’t help but arch a suspicious brow at her grandfather. Rick didn’t apologize-for anything-unless he wanted something. But what could he possibly want. She crossed her arms across her chest pushing her breasts together, Rick’s eyes shot down before coming right back up to her face.

Summer watched as he grumbled and dug in his lab coat for a moment. He produced a jar that vibrated in his palm and shoved it at her.

“I-I got you something Summer. Spacey hair s-tuff…U-uh it’s fleeb-since y-you love your hair so much. They m-might squee when y-urp-ou first pick them up but they mush in y-your hands real nicely…”

She didn’t respond for a long time just stood there and stared at the jar in her hands.

Rick opened his mouth to speak again worried the gesture had upset her or that he really shouldn’t have gotten it-he just thought it would be nice to apologize with a gift. That’s what normal fucking families did right? Give each other stuff?

“Y-yeah…”

He let out a off guard gust of air when Summer threw herself into his chest, her skinny arms engulfing his body. She sniffed and let the jar drop to the ground overwhelmed with her emotions, the present made her incredibly happy. Someone…someone in her family at least noticed her and the fact it was her scarily reserved grandfather only made it better.

“Thank you. Thank you, Rick.”

Rick’s arms slinked back around Summer even though he knew he should let go. His hands rested on her bare shoulder’s reserved, the grip on her shoulder blade keeping him tethered to his morality. The pressure of her soft breasts pressed flush against his chest rushed blood to his cock. Her freckled skin was damp and his mouth watered at the thought of munching his way down her stomach. Cringing above her head Rick could feel his trousers tightening and he tried to pull away gently but Summer only hugged onto him harder.

If he wasn’t smashed up against her he wouldn’t have noticed how her breathing became slightly labored. Rick hummed almost silently as her fingers spread across his lower back smoothing out the fabric of the lab coat. Whether Summer meant to or not her nails curled and he could no longer hug her without her blatantly knowing his arousal.

By the hold on her shoulders Rick pushed her back away from him.

Releasing her he sputtered out quickly and avoided looking at her face knowing their eyes would meet if he did. He couldn’t risk having her see the savage hunger in his eyes mixed with another strange feeling, a softer feeling.

“Y-you can use my ba-bathroom. J-just uh-lemme-lemme know okay. Y-you can put your stuff there too…”

Rick had never seen Summer beam so brightly up at him.

“You’re the best grandpa.”

He stepped back and she wished he had stepped closer to her. Taking another deep swing from his flask he swirled the cap back on and grumbled as he looked down at her shorter form.

 “Yeah-yeah just remember you’re still a piece of shit and I can prove it mathematically.”

* * *

 

Rick’s resolve to keep his distance from Summer only continued to deteriorate with every compromise he allowed himself to make. After he gifted her with the fleeb and allowed her graciously to use his bathroom his self-control dominoed into oblivion. Morning after morning his eyes would snap open at the sound of her showering.

Rick’s mind would race and his lanky body would squirm and he wouldn’t be able to get comfortable again. If he had slept at his work bench he would fiddle with tools until he broke something out of frustration.

Summer never took long to get ready and once she had vacated the bathroom he usually went to take a leak.

During this time as he washed his hands he would take a mental inventory of all her hair products slowly but surely dominating his private space. It occurred to him that the domain now appeared shared, he could not remember the last time he had _shared_ a place with anyone. The realization disturbed him and picking up one of her scrunchies he stared at himself in the mirror.

Rick’s wrinkled and angular reflection greeted him staring back with the same unnerving intensity.

Before he had time to contemplate his existence or age he heard the door creek open and a sleepy Summer with a mane of red hair encircling her face. Raising her eye brows in welcome she stepped into the bathroom as well. There was enough room for both of them, but he still stepped aside.

“Sorry Grandpa, I just need my hair band before I can head out.”

With a touch too rushed to be appreciated she nudged him out of the way of the mirror. Coming to look at herself in the mirror as well she gathered her hair and removed the scrunchie from his hands. The lights effect on her red locks gave her the appearance of a halo and he scoffed under his breath.

“Y-you could have said e-excuse me, ya- little shit.”

With her arms in the air securing the hair band in place she rolled her eyes so far back he swore they would be lost in the confines of her skull. The action was enough to make him want to snap at her again but also give her a good reason to make that face.

Turning on his heel, Rick made a move to leave but paused in the doorway when Summer spoke once more.

“It’s really early and I know you’re not going to go back to sleep.”

Glancing over his broad shoulder at Summer he could feel his chest ache with guilt at the timid smile on her face. She was beautiful, especially when she smiled and resembled the sun.

“I made a pot of coffee! Hard liquor-yeah-better than coffee, but I learned how to make this really nice coffee at work and no one else is ever awake to try it with me…and I just figured…to say thanks for letting me use your bathroom and everything.”

Rick felt unsettled slightly by the shy manner she was talking to him with but he mumbled in halfhearted agreement.

Something about sitting at the dining table as a girl-his granddaughter in full waitress uniform- making him coffee at six in the morning seemed too domestic to be normal. The whole speech she had given him seemed rehearsed and now he wondered what she could possibly be planning as his eyes fluttered open and closed. Suddenly the mug was placed in front of him and he shook his head to clear his mind.

Rick grasped the mug and gulped and hummed at the mediocrity of the taste.

Across the table Summer sat with her chin in her hands waiting impatiently for his response. To anyone else she would be adorable, to Rick the feigned innocence was irresistible to corruption. Regardless he was unimpressed, Summer was different than Beth, he wouldn’t sugar coat his response to her.

“G-God we you even trying S-urp-Summer?”

Slamming her hands on the table she glared at him. She was just trying to be nice! The tiny voice in her mind nagged that she also for some reason wanted to spend more time with Grandpa Rick. And that she also frequently thought of how cold the metal of his work bench would feel if for some reason he pounded her on it. Then of course how much in LOVE she was with Ethan-and that she only fantasized about Rick because how emotionally distant he was!

“Oh, come on!”

Leaning back into his chair and returning to his flask, Rick watched her irritated fit and snickered. Annoying Summer never got old.

“Li-listen kid, I’ve ta-asted shit from all over the galaxy. Wh-what did you expec-t?”

Sighing the redhead moved from her chair and snatched the coffee cup from his fingers. With brisk steps, she brought herself to the sink and poured it down the drain.

“H-hey don’t get pissy. Since y-you fucked it up so bad today y-you can make me another one tomorrow.”

Setting the mug in the sink, Summer bit the inside of her cheek and glared at the scientist lounging at the table with his feet up. His smug expression was enough to set her off but she couldn’t help the smile that creeped back on her face.

“Whatever.”

 

So, it became a routine.

Summer would shower and get ready. Following this by walking into the kitchen to find her grandfather waiting impatiently with a judgmental expression. Rick would take a swallow from the mug and conclude with a savage comment even worse than the insults she had seen on Hell’s kitchen. He often questioned himself as he sat in the chair to why he was doing this, he didn’t even like coffee.

_I’m only helping the fuck face become a better waitress._

He justified himself that way, efficiently finding an excuse to misbehave like he had his entire life.

 They slowly came to grow closer as they had before Rick initially pushed away. The dynamic had altered now though, the tension was something both of them assumed was one sided. Summer was the one who talked the most. She would babble about work and things she had seen which of course was a speckle of his experience. It was the only thing she could think to talk of though, and Rick didn’t mind it surprisingly. Summer liked to ask questions about his past and as long as they were impersonal and external he would share. If they bordered anything about Beth’s childhood or her grandmother he usually insulted her or would stand with his flask and leave.

So, they avoided topics like that a lot.

The family was asleep during the time they shared coffee and no one but Morty noticed how close Summer and Rick had become once more. The fourteen-year-old boy was confused when the pair shared inside jokes that he couldn’t recall being with them to make. Or how Rick would nudge the air near Summer when he made a shitty joke and not Morty.

The shift back to normalcy would be comforting to him if there was still the underlying competition for Rick’s approval if it _felt_ normal. But it didn’t, he felt as if he was watching something intimate between them when he caught them glancing in each other’s direction, something he shouldn’t be seeing.

* * *

 

Rick had fucked up.

Not only had he failed himself but he had failed Summer.

All he had strived to do was keep her safe and his self-centered impulsive needs ruined everything.

As the seconds blurred into minutes through his hazy vision he was humanized. Sprawled on the floor limbs throbbing with pain he was no longer a demon, or a super fucked up god, he was a man whose inability to tell himself know was costing him blood.

His ears were full of white noise.

The sounds of gun shots out of weaponry beyond earthling comprehension rang through the air and he could see Summer’s slim form sloshed on the same plane of existence as himself. She was a distorted image of red, pink, and white except her white pants were practically red themselves since they were coated in her own blood.

Regret and fear shot into his chest, his whole body felt numb and pumped to the max with adrenaline as he shoved his battered body from the ground. His foot struggled to regain balance as he forced them down but managed to run toward Summer.

Morty was already bent over his sister, desperately shooting all around him and seething rage. A froth even foamed from his mouth and his eyes were glazed over. The remaining galactic federation troops had taken cover and Rick shook his head furiously to clear his eyes.

Everything was falling apart around him.

When he could finally tell shapes, apart Rick slapped his lab coat until he could produce his laser gun. Together Morty and Rick narrowly avoided shots and fired back at the troops. Rick could only feel anger pulsing through him as well and through the shrapnel he shot until he couldn’t tell the difference between trigger being pulled or released.

But head shot after head shot didn’t leave him satisfied.

Summer was still continuously bleeding in the middle of the ground, Morty was still mentally cracking, and he was still hypocritically putting them in grave danger every precaution he took. He should have never come back.

The last body of a galactic troop was slumped over oozing green blood before Rick breathed.

Falling to his knees he stared at Summer’s body feeling his own heart stop from seeing her in this state.

“M-Morty- s-stop shooting them their d-dead.”

Hastily Rick tore the sleeve from his lab coat to fasten it around the open wound along Summer’s thigh. She appeared unconscious and still had a pulse he could detect when he placed his fingers onto her throat.

Morty couldn’t contain himself.

“T-This is all y-your fucking fault! I-It’s yo-your fucking fault this h-happened to Summer!”

His eyes were brimming with frustrated scared tears and he shoved Rick hard. Rick was silent for a moment with shock and the two stared at each other for a moment and Morty didn’t look away submissively like he always had. The old man had never felt more disconnected from his body and the statement hurt so much more coming from his grandson.

“It’s n-not the fucking time for this Morty!”

He screamed back so harshly at Morty his head swirled in pain. It felt like his jaw would unhinge at any moment. The young boy’s chin shook violently and his hands holding the gun lowered as he felt something inside him fall out of place. They were silent as Rick scooped up Summer smearing the blood from her wounds on his sweater. He held her body in weak shaking hands to his chest, she felt frail and ethereal.

On auto pilot Rick yanked out his portal gun and shot them a portal back to garage.

“S-she’s going to…to be okay. I have stuff for this…”

Morty was silent and stepped through the portal without looking back at Rick.

Following suit, he stepped through the other dimension’s blown up ice cream parlor behind. Clutching his granddaughter’s body close Rick laid her across his work bench, Morty stood behind him holding his own head. Working quickly and diligently Rick muttered measurements to himself as he combined vials of liquids and stuffed foreign substances into a large needle.

Morty listened to the lists of threes and fifteens arms crossed and assisted removing the sleeve tied around Summer’s wound. With tweezers and precision despite his own bruised state Rick swiftly removed the shrapnel imbedded in her skin.

Then the needle was jabbed unceremoniously into her abdomen and Summer gasped as the life was basically pumped back into her blood stream. She squinted through the pain before slowly opening her eyes and the two standing over her sighed audibly in relief. Her eyes detected the concern on Morty’s features before focusing on Rick hovering over her his whole demeanor seemed shaken to the core.

“Y-you were right. She is okay.”

Morty stated and he looked to his grandfather. They had nothing more to say to one another but the hatred between them deflated, Morty didn’t need to apologize. Rick understood.

“D-do you need anything Morty…Any m-meds?”

Morty made an expression as if he just realized he might have been injured as well. His soot covered hands patted his own body and he found no obvious wounds before touching a sore spot on his skull. The adrenaline was fading and he touched it again biting his lip.

“Y-yeah got someth-ing or my head…Then s-something t-to kno-knock me out I-I just w-wanna sleep for-for a bit Rick.”

On the table Summer squirmed and hissed in pain as the blinding pain of her skin growing back over the deep puncture over powered her senses. Rick felt each hiss of her pain in his throat feeling them suffocate him as well. Reaching under the table he retrieved a serum and handed him a bright green pill.

Swallowing both Morty pushed open the door to return into the house and dragged himself still dirt and alien blood ridden to his bed. Hitting the mattress with a thud for once Rick let him sleep and he sunk into dreamless oblivion.

Neither Beth nor Jerry was home. All Rick had wanted to do was take the kids out for ice cream. To see Summer smile was becoming addicting and it stunned him. Just as the bomb that was planted in the ice cream parlor had. There was no anticipating it only the shock of being thrown twenty feet from where he had been seconds before.

Alone he grabbed Summer’s hand in his own.

The touch was gentle and unlike him, Summer coughed her throat dry as if she was swallowing sand. Her fingers were too sore to wrap around his back but she felt her heart tightening as his raspy voice hit her sensitive ears.

“Su-Summer…”

Her brown eyes shifted to his face and she couldn’t tell if she was seeing things or if tears were filling his icy blue ones. It was apparent which one it was though when she heard the emotion in his voice and the gasp he gave as he spoke.

“I-I’m so so-sorry Summer…”

She wanted to comfort him, to reach out and tell him she was okay, but all she could really do was whimper in pain that consumed her. He took a deep intake of air and slammed his fist on the metal table beside her out of frustration and the tears in his eyes never fell. Rick was a ticking time bomb of instability and he was close to his own explosion if only he could have gotten her farther away from him in time.

His fingers slipped out of her stiff palm his scratched-up knuckles lingering longer than they should have. The release of her hand was intimate and distinctly full of emotion.

Rick cursed himself, his sin had almost cost his grandchildren their lives. Would they always be paying for his mistakes?

Tossing things in the garage around until he found his second flask, Rick let Summer remain on the table. Then he began to drink and drink and swallowed gulp after gulp hoping it would sink into his old tired bones soon enough so he could forget. He prayed to forget the image of Summer tossed on the floor like a rag doll, the anger behind his grandson’s eyes, and the perverted attraction to the little girl who only wanted attention.

Although she was aching with every nerve, Summer pushed herself from the metal stubbornly using her elbows to edge her way up.

She cried out in pain after working up to a sitting position but gritted her teeth and swung her legs mechanically over the table’s side to get down. Rick pulled his lips from the flask to shove it on the washing machine and grumbled at her to stop moving at let the serum finish its job of repairing her body. He knew it only took seconds to mesh her skin back together but he couldn’t look at her right then without seeing the physical punishments for his failure to put others first.

Summer was determined to move though, she shuffled on her shaking legs trying to reach him but her knee gave out and she fell to the harsh concrete. Rick shuffled toward her and lifted her by the underarms, his care now came out as anger but Summer could see right through it.

“F-fucking you’re so fu-fucking stupid Summer-fucking s-stay there!”

She disobeyed his cursing sentences though and her scarred arms scrambled to come around his back in a tight hug. Her nose was pressed harshly into the crook of his neck and shoulder, and she encircled him trembling. Rick furled his nose feeling a wave of remorse and sorrow over take him again and he held her in his mortal arms.

He gave in.

Summer could feel him shaking against her body and they clung to one another without filter. His hands slowly smoothing completely over her spine and their bodies curled together. They were silent in their embrace.

Slowly as if trying not to spook him Summer’s hands slipped from around his shoulders to his cheeks and she leaned back slightly to look into his eyes.

Rick’s breath hitched as her thumb smoothed over his cheek and in her eyes, he saw the love that women before her had looked at him with as well. Yet she was different.

Her cut red lips curled into the saddest smile as her finger brushed along his jaw and then his lip. The two stared at one another until she reached up through all the pain to brush her bottom lip against his dragging him down to her. It was a whisper of a kiss until she pressed her lips in again and he felt the air being pulled from his lungs.

Rick was lost in the moment and the release he hid under layers of hesitation relished in Summer’s lips that tasted like smoke and ashes.

Suddenly he pulled back.

“N-no Summer…Wh-what the hell are y-you doing…This i-is wrong…”

Unmoving she stared at him, her eyes alight.

“Tell me you don’t want this.”

He stared right back at her and swallowed. Blood was splattered on her cheek, her eyes were puffy with tears and sleepless nights, and her forehead was soiled with soot, she had never been more beautiful to him. He couldn’t honestly say he didn’t want her back.

Not a man of many words his dirty hands flew to her cheeks and yanked her back into him. Their lips clashed with teeth and unspoken agreements. Summer allowed her body to be swallowed up by Rick’s greedy consuming touch and their kisses tasted of sweet alcohol and ash. Everything about it wasn’t right but she never wanted to be right if it meant she couldn’t fulfill the need that had been overriding her for so long.

Each kiss only pushed deeper and Summer’s hands scratched along his back desperate and his tongue pushed into her mouth. Rick let himself satisfy every curiosity about Summer’s taste and his hands roamed to her thighs. With a harsh tug, he lifted her from the ground without separating their lips and she yelped in pain.

“S-shit..ye-yeah your leg…”

Summer hung onto his tall body and shook her head breathing in pants.

“I don’t care-”

But his lips were already on her’s again before she could continue. He walked their abused bodies to the washing machine setting her down on it before his hungry lips trailed down to her jaw. Rick groaned low as he devoured the milky skin of her jaw and then throat. The small gasps and insistent panting pushed him further.

“S-shower-we…we need to shower.”

Summer moaned out the sentence squeezing Rick with her legs as her heels dug into his backside. He murmured back and continued suckling on her throat loving how the vibration of her talking shook in his mouth.

“La-Later.”

Rick huffed back in response and then pulled back at Summer’s silence. The look she gave him suddenly made him understand. Grasping her face in his hands again he touched their noses together and breathed out.

“Are you…you sure?”

“Yes.”

His arms hitched under her thighs once more and Summer hung onto his neck needy. In his arms, she felt safe and whole. Gripping the wall for support as he carried both Summer’s and his own weight they made it to their bathroom. She whispered and purred in his ears and his cock pulsed on command.

Pushing the door open with his foot he set her down on the counter and sluggishly turned on the water for the shower.

As soon as he turned back she attached her lips to his once more. The kisses were slower this time though and they pulled back from each one with wet lips. Summer’s hands shook violently as she nervously began to push the lab coat from his shoulders. He smiled into the kiss at her movements.

“G-go ahead.”

She pushed the coat to the floor fully and gently under the fabric of his sweater feeling his lean stomach warm and fuzzy. Rick gasped at her freezing fingers and then palms running over his hot skin but encouraged her with each deep kiss. Eventually he pulled back to strip the sweater off his head and throwing it to the floor.

Her eager hands roamed over the entirety of his exposed skin and he nudged the hem of her shirt up as well. Raising the tank as his hand ran up the expanse of her spine he rid of her shirt as well. Rick leaned back from the kisses to look at her fully. There she was, her hair flowing freely as he had pulled it from its ponytail and blushing. The way he smiled at her caused a heat to bloom in her chest.

“Beautiful.”

His lips then continued their journey over Summer’s porcelain skin. Dripping kisses down her clavicle he buried his nose into her cleavage and purred. She withered under his kisses and gasped when his experienced hands unclasped her bra and released her breasts. Looking up to her and making eye contact Rick held one of her breasts in his hands and let his searing tongue wash over her nipple.

The sensation pulled a low long moan from Summer which went right to his cock.

Holding both breasts he indulged and suckled on her nipples lathering them in his saliva and sucking them dry again. Her skin tasted like sweat and he worshipped the salty taste.

“Pl-please please Rick.”

Summer begged with every ministration and he yanked down her stained jeans to her ankles ruthlessly. They were still injured but the pleasure of their coupling cut through the bitter pain. Down his stomach his kisses went until he reached her soaping core. Summer was throbbing and screamed out in anticipation as his hand ghosted over her dripping pussy.

The water drowned out some of her delicious moans but Rick didn’t mind because he shoved his face between her thighs burying his face into her. Rubbing his pointed nose along her soaked panties he breathed in and his cock twitched in response. Summer shamelessly grabbed the back of his head pushing him in and begging in gibberish.

First, he clamped his lips onto her pussy through the slick fabric.

It drove her insane and she tugged on his hair unable to control herself. Rick wasted no time ripping the fabric off her hips and tossing them away, he could make her beg later. Getting right back into his place, he lapped her up munching as if he had not eaten for days, his tongue covering her clit in absorbed licks.

Summer felt as if her whole body was going to explode as pleasure assaulted her. Gripping the side of the sink she pleaded her eyes rolling back when his tongue pushed inside.

Her hips couldn’t help but buck on his face and she screamed nearing orgasm, Rick palmed his cock over his slacks as she rode herself out on his face. Using his other hand her clamped her hips down to keep her still so he could finish her out properly.

Regaining some control Summer managed to yank him back up as he edged her dangerously close to orgasm.

“N-not oh fuck-oh not yet…”

Pushing his chest in between her legs to feel her wetness on his chest she couldn’t stop from throwing her head back and resorting to a pathetic plea.

“Oh but b-baby you’re so w-wet for me.”

At the sound of the pet name Summer’s eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a high-pitched whine. Rick smirked before giving her what she asked and stood. At first, she was alarmed by the loss of his heat and pressure but then sat up slowly again. Her hands flew to his belt and unbuckled it as well as unzipping his trousers pulling them down to his ankles. Summer wasted no time and nuzzled her filthy cheek against his hard cock.

Her eyes took in his impressive size and her breath hitched.

“O-oh you like that b-baby?”

The pretty little redhead grinned before sinking to her knees ignoring the sting of pain at using her legs. Rick tried not to think of the fact it was his granddaughter pulling his boxers down and gawking at his cock but the pride swelled in his chest.

He pushed the thought away and melted on the wall as his spine curled instinctively as Summer’s hot mouth captured his cock. The pleasure was dizzying and the relief that she was bringing him was heavenly. Every pump into her plump pink lips felt better than the last and he had to restrain from pushing his hips into her face.

“F-Fucking goo-good job baby…”

She pulled her lips from his cock with an audible pop and a string of drool pulled as she did.

Rick blinked re-opening his eyes to see the almost unbelievable sight of Summer standing in the shower beckoning him with her finger to come hither. Stepping out of his slacks and peeling off his socks he joined her under the hot water with a smile. Although he was over whelmed with lust he wanted to make love to her properly.

Under the steaming water Rick held Summer to his body in a gentle almost loving embrace. Tucked in his shoulder she hid within his grip and kissed softly. Their hands found one another and Summer turned so that he back was to his chest. Holding onto his hand Summer leaned her back onto his chest. Rick kissed her ear and pulled her flush against him whispering into her ear.

“I-I got y-you baby…”

Summer closed her eyes soaking in the event into her memory to keep forever. She could feel him hard in between her thighs and held onto his hand like an anchor to reality. Kissing his knuckles, she pushed her ass back in invitation, his arms around her felt like home.

The water cascades over their bodies washing away the blood and gore as Rick lets his desire finally take the best of him. And with a throbbing cock he lines himself up and pushing into her slick heat. Pushing his cock in completely to the hilt the initial push pulls a gasp out of Summer and a growling groan he didn’t know he could make. They remain this way for a moment shivering in pleasure and clutching onto each other afraid to let go.

Rick begins to move and the most erotic sounds tumble out of Summer’s mouth as he rolls his hips slowly panting with each thrust. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this but he never wants to give it up-he doesn’t want to give her up. His hands slip from her hands to her hips and her palms slap flush against the shower’s wall. Rick’s head falls back and just being inside her tight heat is more than he could have ever asked for, doubling over her he kisses her shoulders.

Summer cries out in ecstasy as he pushes deeper and closer to her breaking point.

They don’t say anything about it but as they make love in the downstairs bathroom of the family’s home they both understand the mutual love they share for one another.

Soon he can no longer hold back his passion and Rick squeezes her waist tighter his thrusts becoming sloppy and rapid. He curses loudly as one hand grasps her shoulder and he pounds her petite body without mercy.

“C-cum for me Su-Summer.”

As he rubbed her clit furiously, Summer saw stars as his narrow hips rocked erratically bringing her closer and closer to climax. As she came with a loud shattered scream her hand slipped down the shower wall and the squeak of her grip slipping synced with her voice. Rick squeezed her biting his lower lip in efforts not to explode inside her. Holding her body as she rode through the last of her orgasm, he pounded until she fell limp and whimpered in satisfaction.

Only then did he pull out his cock and allow himself to climax on her lower back. He unloaded with a low groan and his eyes trained on her curvy figure displayed out before him.

Rick coughed as reality started to set back into focus and opened his mouth between pants to speak but couldn’t find words. He had finally given in, there was no turning back now. The sinking feeling of guilt settled in his gut but when Summer turned around and captured his lips in a kiss once more he forgot about it.

Summer was silent when she pulled away from the kiss and he could tell she mirrored his exact fears as well.

Clearing her throat, she moved to grab the soap and began lathering his body. The immoral act they committed seared in his mind and he watched silent as well. Her strokes were jagged from her worn hands as she brushed away grime from his skin, she was exhausted. Gently Rick assisted her and returned the favor mapping out her body as he did.

In their small bubble of eternity, they stood, covered in muddied suds and sin, Rick smiled down at his beautiful granddaughter wondering why he felt more complete than he ever had before.

On wobbling feet, the pair climbed up the stairs, Rick hovered over her as she walked his hands ghosted around her sides to catch her if she fell. Summer pressed her hands against the wall and grudgingly powered through each step and when they reached the top Rick guided her into her room.

Without having to be told she fell onto the bed and laid on her back remaining only in her towel.

Rick debated joining her on the bed and stood awkwardly in her doorway, hands on his hips. Turning her head, her eyes shot up to him, vulnerable and fearful he would leave. Seeing her expression, he moved to lay on the bed as well.

Joining her on the bed, they laid out on the bed side by side eyes locked on the ceiling taking in the blank space in peace. There was a shuffling of sheets when Summer rolled over to place her head on his chest, automatically his arm raised to let her in and fell back into place caging her body.

Summer eyes focused and unfocused on the hairs on his lower belly taking in the sensation and image of curling up on her grandfather’s chest. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep huddled up against his warm chest that lingered with the smell of soap.

When she woke up, he was gone.

* * *

 

The harsh screech of her alarm clock startled her into consciousness.

Flinching at the repeated beeps her hands flew to cover her ears. In the dark of early morning her arm flew to slam the snooze button. The motion only pushed the clock off her nightstand where it continued to sing obnoxiously.

Crawling off the bed she found the plug the clock was hooked up to the wall with and yanked.

Sitting on her knees still in her towel Summer winced at the soreness on her arms, legs, and in-between her thighs. The memory came rushing over her and her cheeks filled with color just at the thought. Pushing it to the back of her mind she rose and turned on her room light initially shielding her eyes from the brightness.

“Fuck.”

The curse word left her lips in a huff followed by many more as she glanced in her mirror seeing bruises along her arms and a major one on her thigh. A hashtag like scratch marred her forehead and brushing it with her fingertips she wondered just how much make up could cover up. Her cellphone beeped and she looked at it.

There was at least three good scrolls worth of notifications filling the screen and at least ten were from Ethan wanting to get back together. Two from the new hot guy she _had_ been talking to. One from her manager reminding her she was still scheduled at the diner.

Her shoulder’s slumped at the thought of carrying trays of food with her battered body. Despite this she still dropped her towel and prepared herself to leave. All movements were tight and difficult and buttoning her blouse was the hardest one.

After applying lipstick to her chapped lips Summer worked her way downstairs debating if she wanted to see Rick after what happened. The fear that he would leave and never come back that her mother had made sense to her now as well. He was a fleeting man even when he was tied to his family. The paranoia made her scuttle as fast as she could muster into her grandfather’s bedroom.

The door was ajar and she pushed it further allowing the hallway light to fill the room.

Her heart dropped when she found it empty.

The bed was untouched and nothing was out of place.

Whirling around she figured she would check their bathroom. It was empty as well and none of their clothes they had removed remained on the floor as if the event had never happened. Anxiety filled her veins and she shook so hard her teeth began to clatter.

Summer practically ran to the garage, throwing open the door and letting it slam into the washing machine finding it vacant. Her hands flew to her face as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Rick had left her.

Back peddling into the house again, she walked with her head down struggling to keep herself from sniffling.

Her feet brought her to the kitchen and the muscle memory of making coffee influenced her to press the on button. So engrossed in her own thoughts she didn’t register external noise until the harsh bang of a coffee mug hitting the counter next to her caused her to look up.

“Y-you gonna make m-me some fucking c-coffee or not Su-urp-Summer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! I hope everyone enjoys this and actually gets to these notes and not bored in the middle and leaving. Please as always leave a kudos if you liked it or comment. I hope everyone felt in character to you cause I did my best. If you prefer longer fics please let me know we gotta fill up the Sumrick tag. Yes I used the shower sex after emotionally shaking situation cliche and I love it goddammit.


End file.
